Currently, mobile phones are considerably common and widespread, and applications for the mobile phones are becoming more plentiful. For more convenient use of the mobile phone features and functions, widgets may be inserted into a mobile phone interface. For example, a clock widget may display the current time on the mobile phone interface. A weather widget may display the current weather on the mobile phone interface.
A grid is used in the configuration of the mobile phone interface, and thus icons, widgets and the like on the interface are arranged according to the grid, so that the contents displayed on the whole interface is arranged in order.
However, currently, the number of grids occupied by the widgets is constant, and cannot be dynamically calculated as the grid configuration changes, thereby resulting in poor display quality of the widgets.